(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable management arm connection system, and more particularly, to one that is provided with a support frame and allowing selection of mounting members of the cable management arm on the left or the right side to a slide assembly as desired in both directions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Those electronic products (e.g., servers) overlapped in a storage space available on top of a drawer slide have usually provided on each of both sides of those electronic products a slide for them to slide along on tracks in relation to those slides; and those electronic products are received in a cable management arm with their cables contained therein.
The cable management arm is usually adapted with slides with one end and another end of the cable management arm as supports; a folding member (usually related to a hinge) is disposed at where between both ends of the cable management arm. When folded up, the folding member shall be suspended and clear away from either support. However, weight of both cables and the cable management arm at where the folding member is located will gradually droop to affect operation within the storage space heavily loaded with the electronic products.
In the recent development of the prior art, e.g., US Early Publication No. 2006/0081735 A1, 2006/0081736 A1, and 2006/0113433 A1 are related to a design adapted with a slide assembly to prevent a folding member of a cable management arm from drooping by sharing certain weight of the cable management arm.